Jessie's Girl
Jessie's Girl ist ein Song aus der achzehnten Episode der ersten Staffel, Guter Ruf, und wird von Finn gesungen. Nachdem er Rachel zum Arzt begleitet, um herauszufinden, warum sie nicht mehr singen kann, stellt sich für ihn heraus, dass sie noch immer in Jesse verliebt ist, auch wenn der seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr mit ihr redet und nicht für sie da ist. Um Rachel zu zeigen, dass er sich mehr für sie interessiert als Jesse, singt er diesen Song. Einige Teile werden in der Arztpraxis gesungen, wo Finn Rachel zusieht, die sich hinter einem Vorhang umzieht und andere im Chorraum vor dem Glee Club. Rachel fühlt sich während des Songs ziemlich unwohl, bewahrt aber ihre Haltung und lächelt. Mr. Schue hingegen mag den Song und meint sogar, dass sie alle von Finns Mut inspiriert sein sollten. Das Original stammt von Rick Springfield aus seinem Album "Working Class Dog" aus dem Jahr 1981. Charts Lyrics Finn: Jessie is a friend Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine And she's watching him with those eyes And she's loving him with that body I just know it And he's holding her in his arms late at night You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl Wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that I play along with the charade There doesn't seem to be a reason to change You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute I wanna tell her that I love her But the point is probably moot Cause she's watching him with those eyes, And she's loving him with that body I just know it, And he's holding her in his arms late at night You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that Like Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman Where can I find a woman like that And I'm looking in the mirror all the time Wondering what she don't see in me I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines Ain't that the way love supposed to be Tell me, where can I find a woman like that! You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl I want Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that Like Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I want I want Jessie's girl Trivia *Nachdem der Song so ein großer Hit bei Glee war, sang ihn Damian McGinty bei The Glee Project. Allerdings versang er sich, denn anstelle von "I wish that I had Jessie's girl" sang er "I wish I was Jessie's Girl". *Cory performte den Song auf dem Glee Live!-Konzert 2011 und dem Glee: The 3D Konzert-Film. *Viele Fans galuben, dass Jesse nur deswegen den Namen bekam, damit Finn den Song singen konnte. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson